Arianna Garcia
by mamya
Summary: When someone from her past reappears in her life, Penelope knows that her life will be a living hell.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds

A/N: Just a little pause from "Unexpected enemy"

Penelope was in a very good mood today; Kevin had proposed to her the night before and she had agreed. He was not the man of her dreams, but hey which woman really got the man of her dreams?

Now she would have to deal with breaking the news to her best friend Derek Morgan because she knew that he would probably freak out. He was not really fond of Kevin, telling her that she could do much better. Maybe… maybe not.

Kevin was a faithful man and he was willing to do anything for her. Yeah he could be boring sometimes but in the whole he was good for her; she was sure that he wouldn't betray her.

She walked in the bullpen and greeted her co workers and friends, then she headed towards her lair.

Derek followed five minutes later.

"Hey princess you're in a pretty good mood today."

"Well yes. Kevin proposed yesterday."

"Lynch? You're engaged?" he asked visibly shaken.

"Yes. Isn't that great?"

"Yes I guess. I didn't know you were so far away in that relationship."

"Well; me neither but it just happened and now I'm getting married"

"Congratulations Penelope."

"Thanks handsome." She said hugging him.

He kissed her forehead and left the room.

***************************************************************************

The day passed quickly and the team was going out to celebrate the new engagement. They all left the headquarters and walked towards the parking.

Penelope was grabbing her keys in her purse when someone called her.

"Penelope?"

"Arianna what are you doing here?" she asked fear in her eyes.


	2. Sisters

**Chap. 1 Sisters**

**Disclaimer: I don't own criminal Minds**

***************************************************************************

_Penelope was grabbing her keys in her purse when someone called her._

"_Penelope?"_

"_Arianna what are you doing here?" She asked fear in her eyes._

***************************************************************************

"Baby Girl, you're ok?" Derek asked when he saw her hesitation.

"I'm ok; I'll join you at the bar, Kevin will be there."

"Ok." He walked towards his bike and looked one more time at her before driving away.

"So little sister how are you?" Arianna asked with a smirk.

"Oh now I'm your sister. I thought you had no need for a sister."

"Oh come on we were young; it's been too long. Our brothers wondered how you are."

"They know where I am; the team called them when I'd been shot, but you must know that."

"Yes, I was pretty shaken."

"I bet you were. What are you doing here?"

" I came to visit you."

"Don't you have a husband to be with?"

"A husband? Oh you're talking about James; we're divorced."

"Divorced?"

"Yes he was not such as fun as he was…"

"I don't want to talk about it!"

"As you wish!"

"Listen, you should go back home, I don't want to see you ever again! I have to meet some friends."

"Can I join you, the guy who talked to you earlier is hot!"

"Don't you dare come near my friends!"

"You know that I only do what I want to do, little sister."

Penelope climbed into Esther and drove away, shaken by this meeting.


	3. Introducing HER

**Chap. 2 Introducing HER**

***************************************************************************

When Penelope entered the bar, her friends and fiancé were already there. She joined them and sat beside Kevin.

"Hey honey. What took you so long?"

"Nothing. Nothing." She whispered with a little smile.

"Drinks are for me guys, in honour of baby girl." Derek said smiling.

Pen sensed Kevin tensed up and squeezed his tight.

"Thanks Derek." She said smiling.

"You're welcome, Reid you join me?"

Reid followed him and they waited for them quietly.

"So what type of wedding do you want?" JJ asked excitedly.

"I don't really know. I didn't have time to think about it. Kevin and I will discuss it later."

"Yeah right." Kevin agreed.

Penelope smiled to him sweetly but noticed that he was staring towards the doors.

She turned to know what had caught his eyes, only to see Arianna walking towards them.

"Hey Penelope. I saw your car outside, so I thought that I could spend some time with you and get to know your friends."

"Arianna." Penelope said uncomfortable.

"Baby, who's this?" Kevin asked nearly drooling on the table.

Penelope threw him an annoyed look.

"Arianna is my sister."

"Your sister?" he stuttered.

"My half sister obviously." She added angered by her fiancé's reaction.

"I didn't mean…"

"No of course not, you're drooling over the table."

"Little sister, you should calm down." Arianna said with a smirk.

"You don't introduce me to your friends?"

"Arianna, these are my friends and people I work with. Aaron Hotchner, David Rossi, Jennifer Jareau or JJ, Emily Prentiss, and my fiancé Kevin Lynch. Oh and this Derek Morgan and Spencer Reid. Everybody meet Arianna my older sister."

Everyone looked stunned at this new information.

"You never told us you had a sister, Garcia." Spencer said.

"You know that I'm not really close to my family.

"So you're engaged Penelope. Congratulations." Arianna said kissing her sister's cheek, and then she moved to Kevin's one and kissed him near his lips.

Penelope rolled her eyes.

"Oh god, not again." She thought.


	4. Bad time

**Chap. ****3 Bad time**

**Thanks for your reviews! It's not a proper M/G story but let's see where my muse leads me.**

***************************************************************************

Penelope was having a really bad time at the bar. This was supposed to be a good night with her friends and she was wondering why on earth SHE had come here. She couldn't forget what she has done in the past and had preferred forgetting about her existence. Unfortunately, Arianna was visibly here to make her life a living hell.

First, she had invited Kevin to dance, which he had refused to her utter happiness. Next, she had tried Hotch but he had already asked Emily. She had moved to Reid who was in a deep chat with JJ; finally she had taken Morgan's hand and led him towards the dance floor.

Derek hadn't really protested, he loved dancing; dancing with beautiful women and Arianna was beautiful, tall, slim and very attractive.

Penelope had kept her eyes glued on her drink but she heard the others commenting the two persons dancing. Penelope glanced briefly at them to see her sister wrapped around Derek like an octopus.

She quickly turned back to her drink.

"So Penelope, why didn't you mention you had a sister?" Rossi asked.

"Hem, we're not that close and since I left California I never had contact with her, that's all." Penelope said with a small voice.

"Okay; she seems nice." JJ said.

"Yes, I guess." Penelope muttered. There was no way in earth that she would reveal what Arianna true nature's was.

Some moments later, Derek and Arianna came back. Arianna had a triumphal smile on her lips and Penelope threw her an angered stare. Hotch and Emily soon came back and they had a toast to the two newly engaged.

They stayed some more time and Arianna managed to dance with Kevin. Penelope frowned when she saw that, Kevin never danced and when he came back he was sweating deeply.

"Honey, I'm tired, I think we should leave." Penelope said.

"Ok, hem I told Arianna to stay with us at my place tonight as she had not booked an hotel room. Then tomorrow she could stay at your place."

"Mmm sure." Penelope said.

"You're really cool little sis." Arianna said kissing her cheek.

She kissed everybody on the cheek and lingered more on Derek's cheek.

"See you later Derek." She said seductively.

Derek chuckled and hugged his baby girl.

"See you tomorrow Penelope."

"Yeah." She said.

***************************************************************************

Penelope sighed when she put her head on the pillow. She had made the bed in Kevin's guest room for Arianna. Then, she went to the living room to tell her she could go to bed.

"Oh come on the night's still young. I'm having a little chat with your lovely fiancé."

"Kevin, you don't come to bed?"

"Later, honey, later." He replied not really paying attention to her.

Penelope sighed and left them. She was too tired to argue. She wanted to believe that Arianna wouldn't win this time; but how could she compete with that woman.


	5. Pissed

**Chap. 4 ****Pissed**

**************************************************************************

After two weeks Penelope was really pissed. She didn't have time for herself except work as Arianna was always near her. She didn't know why Arianna was like that as she didn't speak to her very much.

Furthermore, Arianna was always after Morgan who was more than flattered by the attention. Besides that, Penelope couldn't pinpoint why Arianna was so nice to Kevin. He couldn't be her type of men, could he?

Penelope had tried to warn Derek about her sister but he had dismissed her; they finished to have a fight.

"Be careful, she's not who you think she is."

"What do you mean? She's nice…"

"Yeah, she's really nice." She replied harshly.

"Did you have an argument with her… she told me that you were cold with her and that she was thinking about going to an hotel."

"Me, cold? She's got to be kidding! She came here without a phone call! Do you know how long we haven't seen each other? 8 years!"

"Why's that? She told me that you didn't like her and that you've done something that made you fight."

"Oh she told you that and of course you chose to trust her."

"I didn't do anything, I just listened. And why would she lie to me?"

"I'm really disappointed Derek, I thought we were friends; then my beautiful sister comes in the picture and you're asking me about my supposed behaviour towards her! Be happy with her!" she had said before leaving his place.

"Pen, wait!" he had called but she didn't turn back.

***************************************************************************

It had been two weeks since Penelope hadn't talk to Derek and he didn't try to either. He seemed to be angry for some reason she couldn't quite understand. He kept staring at her with an inquisitive look. Penelope was too mad to ask him what was the matter.

Arianna was more and more present in he life and she obviously didn't have the attention to leave the state just yet. Didn't she have a work? She had heard that she owned a fashion shop but was too pissed to pay attention. So, she did the one thing she had sworn not to do, she run a search about Arianna and James.

"That little liar." She whispered when she discovered that Arianna and James weren't divorced. Now she was waiting for the end of the day to confront her.

After work, she hurriedly shut her babies down and walked quickly through the bullpen.

"Hey pen, we're going out tonight…"

"Sorry girl I have some things to do. Another day?"

"Sure."

Penelope walked towards the elevators and bumped into Derek.

"Sorry."

"Hey what's the rush?" he asked concerned."

She was stunned that was his first words in two weeks."

"I… hem. I've got to go."

Ok. Will I see you later… at the bar? I'm picking Arianna at yours."

"Hem no. So you two hit it off."

"Nothing serious."

"Ok. See you tomorrow then."

"Yeah tomorrow."

She quickly reached her place, only to found it empty with some note.

"_Kevin was there, he wants you to go to his place as__ soon as possible. See you later. Arianna."_

"You're a lucky woman Arianna. We'll talk about it later. Now let's see what Kevin wants."

She said out loud.

She drove to Kevin's and used her key.

"Kevin." She called.

He didn't answer but she heard some noises coming from the bedroom.

"Honey." She called opening the door.

She gasped at seeing what was happening before her eyes.


	6. Heartbroken

**Chap. 5 Heartbroken.**

Penelope couldn't help but gasp at what she was seeing… her fiancé in bed with her sister; obviously enjoying their time together.

"How dare you?" she cried to the oblivious pair.

Kevin disentangled himself from Arianna's grasp.

"Penny, I…"

"Don't call me Penny!" Penelope said now crying uncontrollably.

"Oh little sis' deep inside of you, you knew that I would win. I had your best friend and now you fiancé." Arianna said stroking Kevin's back.

Penelope left the room but Arianna followed her before she could open the front door.

"Why?" Penelope asked with a little voice.

"I never liked you, ever since you entered in our lives with your mother; I didn't want a little sister, I hated you because you were my dad's little princess, you weren't even his child!"

"James wasn't enough for you! You had to seduce Kevin and Derek!"

"What did you think? Derek Morgan interested by a woman like you? He proved you what kind of woman he wants. It only took me a few days to catch him in my web."

"Shut up! I don't want to listen to you, ever!" Penelope cried, she opened the door and ran towards her car.

***************************************************************************

The next day, when the team discovered that Penelope hadn't shown up, JJ was sent to check on her, but Penelope wasn't at her place and she didn't answer her phone.

They were even more worried when Kevin asked for her at work; he was visibly distressed and they asked him what happened; he just told them that they had a fight and that Penelope had left his place upset.

Derek called Arianna who told him she hadn't seen her sister.

Nobody heard from Penelope that day and they were more than worried. She wasn't in a hospital, they were sure of that.

The next day Penelope came to work early where she talked to Hotch who was always the first to show up. She apologized for her disappearance and told him she had some errands to run.

Hotch nodded but wasn't convinced by her explanations, Penelope had swollen red eyes and dark circles under her eyes. She was visibly shaken and upset about something.

He looked at her while she left his office and shook his head.

Everyone was relieved to see that Penelope was safe; despite her strange behaviour she was ok. Derek had tried to talk to her about her fight with Kevin but she had answered that she didn't to talk about him to anyone. She was ok. In the afternoon, he saw how she had thrown Lynch out of her office and he wondered what he could have done to make her so upset.

After this little scene, he went to see his baby girl who had tears in her eyes. She said she was okay and asked him to let her work.

Derek didn't buy that and at night went to Kevin's place to find what happened. He was surprised to see Arianna open the door. She was visibly as surprised as him.

"Derek, what are you doing here?" she said kissing his cheek.

"I could ask you the same thing…" he said.

"Oh, I'm just trying to mend things between Kevin and Penelope. Kevin's heartbroken but Penelope can be so heartless some times."

"You really don't know Penelope, don't you?"

"Of course I know her and believe when I say that if you knew what she has done to me she wouldn't be your best friend anymore."

"What are you talking about?"

"I don't know if I should tell you…"

Derek was beginning to be pissed at her.

"Tell me Arianna. I want to understand what's going on between you two."

Arianna closed the door behind her and they went outside the building.

"When we were in California, I had this fiancé James; I was so in love with him and me though that he loved me too. He proposed to me and I agreed. Penelope was so jealous; she never had much attention from men. I didn't know how but she succeeded in seducing him and one day I found them in bed. I was so heartbroken; I cancelled the engagement of course. I couldn't believe how my little sister could do such a thing to me. James didn't stay with her of course and some months later she left California and never came back."

"No, Penelope couldn't do such thing, she's so caring…"

"That's what she wants you to believe. Didn't you notice her fear when I appeared that day? I guess she was afraid that I reveal her little secret."

She saw with satisfaction the anger in Derek's eyes.

"Don't be angry at her honey."

"Why did you come here then?"

"I wanted to see her and tell her that I forgive her. Come on, I'll say goodbye to Kevin and we can head back to your place."

"Not tonight, I need to speak to Pen."

"Don't be too rude…" she said at his retreating back. She smirked evilly and walked back into Kevin's place. She needed to make him believe that se was better than the crazy blonde, he was in love with… she was so good at that!


	7. How to lose a friend

Chap 6 How to lose a friend

***************************************************************************

While sitting in her room, Penelope wondered how her life could have been so wrong in only a month. She had been engaged and now she was all alone again; because she couldn't forgive him for what he has done… with her own sister. She felt betrayed and ashamed. He had made her feel not worthy from anyone's love.

Besides Kevin, she had felt betrayed in her friendship with Derek, she knew deep inside of her that Derek would never been interested in her but knowing that he was with her sister broke her heart. The way his questions had made her feel like a heartless person hurt her deeply and she knew that somewhere Arianna had won again… but now she was triumphant.

She was packing in a box Kevin's things with the presents he had given him along their relationship.

She was mad but the sadness was prominent, she didn't want to live the same dark hours than 8 years ago, when Arianna had…

She was startled by the door bell ring. She quickly wiped her tears and opened the door.

"Penelope we need to talk." Derek said seriously to her.

She let him enter in the house. She immediately saw the tension in his features. He was angry.

"What's going on?"

"I went to Kevin's to now what the hell he had done and I found Arianna there."

"Oh I'm so sorry; I should have told you that they were..."

"What are you talking about?" he cut.

"Arianna and Kevin are together..." she said with a little voice.

Derek chuckled.

"I've never portrayed you as a liar Garcia." He said harshly.

"Arianna told me all about your little secret. Your past. You seduced your sister's fiancé Garcia. What the hell was wrong with you?"

"She told you what?"

"Don't act as of you were innocent she told me that you were jealous and went to bed with her fiancé."

"Oh god, she wants to kill me." Penelope uttered.

"What?"

"You're such a fool Derek. She lied to you. Kevin's cheated on me with Arianna."

"Don't lie to me Penelope." Derek nearly shouted.

Penelope was now crying from anger.

"I found them in bed, the day before yesterday. I went home and there was this note telling me that Kevin was waiting for me at his. I went there and they were in bed together. I thought we were friends, best friends… I knew that some day a beautiful woman would come between us, I never thought it would be my sister."

"Penelope." Derek said clearly believing him.

"No let me finish, then you could do whatever you want with her. She seduced my fiancé, two days ago, and she seduced the one I had 9 years ago. She seduced my fiancé James, not long after our engagement, she even married him. I was there as the stupid girl that I am."

"Baby girl…"

"Don't baby girl me!" she shouted, she went in her room and quickly came back with a little box. She opened it and took some things inside.

"See, here is my engagement ring, some pictures, their wedding pictures. See! Who is the liar now?" she said through her tears.

"I'm sorry, so sorry."

"Yeah you should be. Now, leave me alone. I don't want to see you near me. I'm so tired, she wasted my past life and now what have I left?

"Penelope."

"Go away Derek." She whispered.

Derek left determined to tell Kevin and Arianna a piece of his mind. He knew that for now he had lost a friend, the best he ever had.


	8. Sorrow

**Chap. 7 Sorrow**

After Derek had left her place, Penelope took Arianna's things and put them back in her bag. She couldn't stop crying.

"Go to hell all of you! I'm better off you, all alone!" she cried then sobbed uncontrollably.

She spent the rest of the night lying on the ground.

***************************************************************************

The next day was off so she decided to go away; initially she should have been on her way to Kevin's family right now. Before leaving she went to his place and gave him his and Arian's things. She couldn't help but smile when she saw his bruised face; Derek obviously paid him a visit.

"Arianna's not here."

"Oh she left you already?"

"Pen, I'm so sorry. I made a mistake but I love you…"

"Maybe… I wish I had been enough for you." She said leaving with Arianna's bag.

"And Morgan, he slept with her but you're ok with him!" Kevin yelled.

"Morgan is no longer part of my life, you or Arianna either. I just to forget it all. Be smart and don't try to contact me or visit me a work."

***************************************************************************

This week off made her some good, she was still full of sorrow but she had to live with that. Gone was the cheerful Garcia, Arianna had killed the hope in her. She was feeling alone and sad but she knew that she had to go on; with her work she could help people and that was what mattered to her.

***************************************************************************

The girls were happy to see Garcia walking through the bullpen that Monday morning. They had first heard from Hotch what happened with Kevin; then that week Penelope had called them because she knew they would worry. They were ready to help her be better, their friend had been cheated twice and when she needed a friend the most, he had let her down.

They had seen a Derek full of worry and sadness that week and wished for the sake of both their friends that they would solve their issues.

***************************************************************************

Penelope walked through the bullpen that morning and didn't miss Derek looking at her with puppy dog eyes.

"Oh no, it won't work I'm so tired of this." She thought.

"Hey girls" she said.

"Reid, Morgan."

"How are you Penelope?" Reid asked.

"I'm ok thanks. I will be in my office if you need me."

Emily and JJ followed Pen in her office and came back 10 minutes later.

"She seems ok." Emily said to Derek.

He sighed and went back to work.

***************************************************************************

Days went on; Arianna's bag was still at Pen's place. Arianna hadn't reappeared after the little chat she had with Derek. Penelope decides to call at the house she shared with her husband.

"Hello?"

"Hem is Arianna there?"

"No, who is it?"

"It's her sister."

"Penelope? It's James. I know that you probably don't want to talk to me but do you know where Arianna is? She left some weeks ago; we're separated but I'm a little worried."

"She was here in my house James and she destroyed my life again. Then she disappeared. She left her bag here. Can I send it at your address?"

"Hem, I could come to pick it. The guys said you were in Virginia, we could have a talk. I regret…"

No way. Goodbye James. Have a good life."

***************************************************************************

Four days later, she was asked to come in the conference room because she had a visitor.

"James?" she said loudly when she took a glance at the man standing in the room.


	9. Arianna's problem

**Chap. 8 Arianna's problem.**

***************************************************************************

_Four days later, she was asked to come in the conference room because she had a visitor._

"_James?" she said loudly when she took a glance at the man standing in the room._

***************************************************************************

"Penelope!" James exclaimed when he saw her. He stared at her briefly then he looked elsewhere uncomfortable.

"What are you doing here?"

"I… I needed to come…Arianna hadn't reappeared?"

"No. You wasted your time coming here. I sent back her bag at your home."

"Pen, I'm so sorry."

"Don't ever call me Pen, James, you lost that right when you…" her voice trailed off and she walked towards the door.

James took a hold of her arm in his hand.

"Don't touch me!" she shouted.

"Penelope I never meant to hurt you, believe me. It just happened."

Penelope snorted.

"Of course it just happened that I found you in bed with my sister. I should have known… I saw your stare the day we met and I always wondered why you chose me…"

"I loved you back then; but I couldn't help thinking about her; she seduced me; I know it's no excuse but…"

"That's ok James. Go away now; I'm too tired of that crap. Arianna's not my sister by blood and she proved me twice that she didn't want me to be happy."

"What do you mean?"

"She seduced my fiancé, while going out with my best friend. She made him believe I was the one who robbed her fiancé… I lost everything back then and now I've lost everything too. Why did she come back now?" Penelope said painfully.

"Penelope you have to know that Arianna has a problem. She cheated on me nearly at the beginning of our relationship."

"James, I don't want to hear…"

"No please. It's not about you; it's about her and her obsession about seduction. She needs to know that she's attractive ant that she can seduce any man."

Penelope chuckled.

"Of course!" Look at her! She surely knows that she's beautiful. No wonder why you dumped me!"

"No! It's not… it just happened. It was not your fault."

"No, of course!" Any man would pick me if he had to choose between us."

"I wish I had stayed with you instead."

"What?" Penelope said dumfounded.

"Arianna came back in your life because she was jealous."

"Jealous? Why?"

"I couldn't stop telling her that I should have chosen you."

Penelope stared at him blankly and sat in the nearest chair too shocked to say a word.


	10. Wishes

**Chap. 9 Wishes**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds**

***************************************************************************

"_I couldn't stop telling her that I should have chosen you."_

_Penelope stared at him blankly and sat in the nearest chair too shocked to say a word._

***************************************************************************

"Penelope, you're okay?" James asked sitting beside her.

"I… I wish you had chosen me. I wish she hadn't come and seduced my fiancé and my best friend."

"I'm sorry. I know o can't rewrite the past but if I could…"

"Why did you come here James?" she asked staring directly at him.

"I… I wanted to see you. I never forget you and…"

"Stop it James. I don't wan to listen to you."

James leaned towards her and took her chin in his hand to make her look at him.

"I came because I needed to see you. I know it may be too late after what I have done; but if there's a possibility for us to…" he didn't finish his sentence and kissed her lightly on the lips.

At that moment Derek entered the room. Penelope pulled away from James and stared at him.

"I'm sorry Garcia but we have a case." Derek said wit a deep voice.

Penelope didn't miss his angered eyes.

"I'm coming." She said standing up.

"James I'm sorry, I have to go."

"Can I call you?"

Penelope who was already on the door near Derek looked at James.

"I…"

"Penelope." Derek called impatiently.

"Five minutes Derek." She said closing the door.

She quickly walked towards the door and reached for the doorknob.

"Penelope, what does that mean? James asked confused.

"I wish you had chosen me that time but it's over. I think you should come back home and sort things out with Arianna. You stayed with her all this time even if she was cheating on you. You must really love her… come back to her… and don't call me again please. Goodbye."

She left the conference room and sighed, she looked at her team who was busy and joined them.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

This time she had to join them. In the plane, she sat alone to run some searches. Derek sat beside her and stared at her a moment before speaking.

"So you two got back together?" he asked with urgency in his voice.

"It's none of your business. I don't want to talk about it!" she said forcefully.

"Fine! He hurt you once why wouldn't he hurt you again?" he said standing up.

"He's not the only one who hurt me!" she said, and then she turned back to the window.

Derek sat far from her; he was visibly upset and hurt by her words. The worst was that's he wasn't really wrong.


	11. Efforts

**Chap. 10 ****Efforts**

**Disclaimer: I don't own criminal Minds**

**Thanks for all the wonderful reviews, for "Unexpected…" as well! Keep reviewing if you like it!**

***************************************************************************

The case was hard and a very long one. After one week the case was far from being solved.

Penelope sighed and went on with her searched even if it was late at night.

"Garcia; what are you doing here?" Hotch asked as he joined her in the motel main room.

"I can't sleep; I thought it would be useful to run some searches."

"You need to have some rest Penelope. It will be you no good to stay awake."

"I know. I just can't…"

"What happened between you and Morgan?"

"You know… Arianna among other things."

"And you can't solve these issues."

"I… I prefer not too talk about it. We're on a case right now; there will be time to talk about it."

"I don't want to interfere in your personal lives but it's affecting the team. You hardly speak to each other."

"I'm sorry Sir. I will make some efforts."

"Penelope, it's Hotch."

"Thank you sir… Hotch."

"Well now go to bed."

"Ok. Goodnight."

***************************************************************************

The next day, the team met for breakfast. Penelope was the last one to join them.

She had a terrible headache due to the lack of sleep.

"Penelope, you're ok?" Rossi asked when he looked at her paled face.

"Yes sir, I just have a headache. It will be ok."

"You're sure Penelope. You can stay here and join as at the police station later."

"No no."

Later they went to the police station and Penelope immediately started to work in the small room they had given her.

Not much later, Reid arrived with a cup of tea and some aspirin.

"Drink that Penelope; it will be good for you."

"Thank you genius, you're sweet."

"It's Derek who sent me to you."

"Oh, thank him for me though."

"You should speak to him. I'm sure he'll be glad."

"You're right. later." she said with a little smile.

She drank the tea and the medicine and finished her searches.

Then she went into the conference room where only JJ, Derek and Hotch.

Penelope sat quietly beside Derek and squeezed hi hand.

"Thanks you Derek for the tea and aspirin. You were right I'm better now."

"I'm glad to hear it Penelope." He said with a blank voice, looking anywhere but at her.

"Listen… we need to talk. It's really important."

"You're right. We can have a walk outside?"

She was going to answer when Prentiss arrived in the room.

"We have a lead, Penelope I need you to run some search."

Penelope stood up.

"We'll talk later right?" she said to Derek.

He smiled and nodded.

She walked past Hotch who whispered.

"Good efforts."

She smiled to him and went back to work;


	12. Fear

Chap. 11 Fear

***************************************************************************

« How is he? » she asked as soon as she arrived in the hospital where Derek had been rushed.

"Just a graze, don't worry." Reid said.

Penelope let out a heavy sigh of relief. She had been afraid when JJ had called her to tell that Morgan had been shot.

"Good. I'm coming back to the police station then." She said calmly.

"You don't want to see him?" Hotch asked surprised.

"Later. I'll see him later when he's released.

They watched as she slowly went out the waiting room. When she finally went outside, the fresh air brought tears in her eyes.

"Thank God he's ok." She whispered, then she made her way towards the cab station.

***************************************************************************

"I hope you didn't call Penelope." Derek said with a deep voice.

"Of course I called her, we work together!" JJ said.

"Don't worry, she came and we told her how you were." Emily said

"She came? Why didn't she stay?"

"We don't know… she just said that she would see you when you're released."

"I need to get to her." He said standing up.

"Hey stay calm Morgan. The doctor hasn't cleared you yet." Hotch said sternly.

Derek sat down frowning; he needed to have this talk with Penelope. It was necessary, now more than ever.

***************************************************************************

The case was over; when Derek was released from the hospital it was really late so they decided to stay at the motel and took the jet the next morning.

As soon as they parked in front of the motel, Derek rushed inside and walked towards Penelope's room.

He knocked softly several times; when she didn't answer he softly open the door.

Penelope was lying in the bed apparently asleep, but Derek saw the hip cups and realized she was crying.

He sat beside her.

"Hey Penelope, baby girl. What's the matter? I'm ok." He said softly while stroking her cheek.

She sobbed harder and wrapped her arms around his neck carefully.

Derek hugged her tightly with his uninjured arm.

"Hush; it will be okay."

"I was so afraid." She said with a broken voice.

"I'm sorry… it's just part of the job."

"I know but still…"

"We need to talk."

"I know." She said pulling away.

She lay back in the bed and Derek lay beside her.

"I'm sorry about y behaviour baby girl."

"I know…"

"You should understand that I didn't believe her at first but with your behaviour and all, it was hard not to believe her."

"You have let me down Derek."

"I know and I'm really sorry but you seemed to be on cloud nine with Lynch…"

"What do Kevin has to do in this?"

"I'm in love with you baby girl." He said without thinking.

She sat up and stared into his eyes.

"What?" she exclaimed stunned.


	13. Love

**Chap. 12 Love**

"_I'm in love with you baby girl." He said without thinking._

_She sat up and stared into his eyes._

"_What?" she exclaimed stunned._

***************************************************************************

"I'm in love with you baby girl." He said.

"How can you say that? You slept with my sister!" she exclaimed leaving the bed.

"Baby girl."

"Don't baby girl me! I can't believe you dare say you're in love with me!"

"That's the truth! I have no excuse being involved with your sister… it just happened."

"That doesn't change anything. I can't trust you… why do you admit that you're in love with me?"

"Because that's the truth! I said once that I loved you, I should have said "in love with you" so maybe you wouldn't have been with Lynch instead of me."

"Why are you so sure that I would have reciprocated your feelings?"

"Because I feel it, I wasn't so sure, but holding you in my arms made me realize that you might love me a bit."

Penelope chuckled.

"We were, we're best friends, and of course I love you. I was afraid of losing a friend."

"Penelope please…"

"I'm sorry. It's just too hard for me to believe that you love me that way. I've trouble thinking about Arianna and you; I've trouble thinking about Kevin and Arianna… why would you love me? You should be with someone like her! Even Kevin was drooling over the table that night at the bar, I should have known…"

"Penelope, your sister has some problems… she needs to seduce and she was jealous of you. She admitted it to me baby girl. Arianna has the looks but no heart. You have the looks, the heart and all necessary to make me love you. Lynch had been a fool to let you go."

Penelope let the tears fall free on her cheeks.

"Baby girl please, believe me." He said walking towards her and stroking her hair.

"I… I need some time."

"Ok." He said hugging her.

"You should go to your room." She said when she pulled away.

"yeah." Goodnight baby girl." He said putting a lingering kiss on her cheek.

Penelope sighed.

"Goodnight. Don't forget to take your pain pills.

Derek smiled and left the room.

***************************************************************************

The next day, on the way back, Derek didn't sit near Penelope. She needed time and space and he will give her that and more if she wanted to.

Arriving at the Headquarters, everybody walked towards their cars.

Derek watched Penelope grabbing her mobile phone that was ringing.

"Hello?" he heard her say.

He walked towards his car, but couldn't help but turned back when he heard her say.

"James?"


	14. Better be friends

**Chap. 13 Better be friends**

**Thanks for all the reviews!**

*******************************************************************************

_Arriving at the Headquarters, everybody walked towards their cars._

_Derek watched Penelope grabbing her mobile phone that was ringing._

"_Hello?" he heard her say._

_He walked towards his car, but couldn't help but turned back when he heard her say._

"_James?"_

***************************************************************************

"Why are you calling me?" Penelope asked impatiently.

"Where? Are you kidding me?"

"I told you to forget about me!"

"You better not be at my front door when I come, James." She said angry.

She hung up and put her phone back in hr purse.

Derek who hadn't been able to leave her walked towards her.

"You're okay?"

"Yeah Derek I'm great." She said tiredly.

"Let me drive you home."

"No that's ok. Really."

"I heard what you said to him, I'd like to check if he's still there when you arrive."

"It will be ok Derek. James is okay. I just don't know what's on his mind."

"He wants to have you back." Derek said casually.

"Listen, I'm tired. If there's a problem, I'll call Hotch or the police."

"And me?"

"Derek leave me some space, sometimes I wonder if we better stay friends."

"So you considered returning my feelings."

"Derek, please…"

"Ok… but please send me a text message to know you're safe."

"Ok, ok… bye."

"Goodnight Penelope."

He stayed until she left. He then took his bike and did what he knew would make her angry.

***************************************************************************

Penelope sighed when she saw James in front of her door.

She walked towards him and stared at his wrinkled clothes.

"What's the matter James?"

"You know where she is, don't you? He asked coldly.

"Who Arianna? I don't know where she is. Now, leave me alone."

She walked past him and tried to unlock her door. He grabbed her arm angrily.

"Tell me where my wife is, Penelope!"

"Don't spat at me, you're visibly drunk. I don't mind where she is!" she shouted at his face.

"She called me yesterday and told me she was here at your place!"

"She visibly lied." Penelope said calmly.

James was visibly beyond himself and grabbed her neck, he pinned her against the door.

"James let go of me!"

"You enjoy it, after what I've done!"

"Let go of me!" she repeated.

"Not yet, maybe we could have some fun for old times."

"Don't you dare touch me James, you'll be in trouble; I'm a federal agent."

"You're nothing! I thought I would be happier with you, I should have watch my mouth maybe Arianna would be by my side at the moment."

"It's not too late."

"Shut up! She' so perfect and look at you!" he said with disgust.

Penelope couldn't help but feel sad for his words.

"Leave me now, James."

James didn't listen and used his other hand to stroke her body.

"No James!" she pleaded.

Tears were falling down her cheeks. James smirked and went on.

Suddenly, Penelope felt free. She didn't dare open her eyes and fell on the ground.

"Come on Garcia, it's over." A masculine voice said.

"Thank you sir." She finally whispered staring into Rossi's eyes.


	15. Comfort

**Chap. 14 Comfort**

***************************************************************************

_Suddenly, Penelope felt free. She didn't dare open her eyes and fell on the ground._

"_Come on Garcia, it's over." A masculine voice said._

"_Thank you sir." She finally whispered staring into Rossi's eyes._

***************************************************************************

"Penelope you're okay?" Hotch asked kneeling beside her.

"Yes sir, thank you. How did you…" she didn't finish as she saw Derek looking at her.

"Thank you." She whispered walking on the ground.

"Come on Garcia, let's go inside." The local police will need you to tell the whole story.

She nodded and accepted Rossi's help.

Derek stayed behind, she noticed it and called for him.

"Derek? Come please."

He agreed and entered the flat.

After hearing the story, the policemen left and Penelope stayed silent for a moment.

"Thank you very much, I don't what could have happened…"

"That's ok Penelope. You're okay? We can stay with you."

"No that's ok sir, you can go." She said.

The three men walked towards the door, Derek hadn't uttered a word.

"Derek, can you stay please?" Penelope finally asked.

Derek looked at Rossi and Hotch who nodded. He closed the door behind them and turned towards Penelope.

She felt his stare on her and knew that he didn't know what to do. She felt how they had grown apart.

"Can you hold me, please? She asked staring into his eyes.

Derek didn't answer and cat beside her; then, he hold her tightly.

Penelope buried her head in his chest and she began to cry.

"sshh, that' ok. You're not alone."

"Thank you… if you hadn't followed me…"

"I just had to be sure… I'm glad I've followed my instincts."

"Thank you." She said again, kissing his cheek.

"Any time baby girl, any time." He whispered in her hair.

***************************************************************************

Derek held her a long time before she fell asleep. He carried hr in her bedroom.

"Stay;" she said with a little voice.

He climbed in bed with her and gathered her in his arms.

She soon went back to sleep.

Derek stared at her and remembered the day she had broken his hear without even knowing it.


	16. Memories

**Chap.15 Memories**

_Derek stared at her and remembered the day she had broken his hear without even knowing it._

***************************************************************************

**Flashback**

_Derek followed five minutes later._

"_Hey princess you're in a pretty good mood today."_

"_Well yes. Kevin proposed yesterday."_

"_Lynch? You're engaged?" he asked visibly shaken._

"_Yes. Isn't that great?"_

"_Yes I guess. I didn't know you were so far away in that relationship."_

"_Well; me neither but it just happened and now I'm getting married"_

"_Congratulations Penelope."_

"_Thanks handsome." She said hugging him._

_He kissed her forehead and left the room._

_He immediately went into the restroom and splashed some water on his face._

_He stared at his reflection in the mirror and had to contain himself to not put his fist in it._

"_You're a fool Morgan, a damn fool." He whispered._

_He stayed there a moment and __went back to his desk._

"_Morgan, you okay?" Reid asked._

"_Yes, I'm okay kid. I'm okay."_

_He forced himself to work; it was the only way to not think about Penelope and his fiancé._

_***************************************************************************_

_Everyday since that fight with Penelope, he had blamed himself for being involved with her sister. He wondered what he was thinking… her sister. If ^Penelope had been involved with his brother (if he had one), he wouldn't be happy._

_He couldn't believe all Arianna had put Penelope through. She had suffered a great deal and now James went to attack her. _

_He knew that they have to find Arianna for Garcia' sake.__ Maybe after that she would be able to go on with her life; and he was willing to be part of this life. She just had to let him in._

Penelope stirred and stared at he form beside her. Derek was sleeping peacefully, his arm around her waist. Penelope felt butterflies in her stomach; he was so kind and handsome. She couldn't believe that he had professed his love to her.

She chuckled. How would her brothers react if they knew that she was in the arms of this chocolate god?

Derek was awakened by Penelope's chuckles.

"Good morning princess. What is so funny?" he asked with a sleepy voice.

"Nothing. It's just I was wondering…."

"Yes?"

"About my brothers reaction to this situation, their geeky sister in the arms of the handsomest man ever."

"They would think that I'm the lucky one."

"Mmm I don't think so."

"Derek. Thank you really…. You saved my life, my honour."

"I wish I hadn't failed you."

"It will be ok."

"You're sure?" he asked hopefully.

"Certain."

Derek sighed and smiled maliciously.

"You baby girl, need some cheering up."

"mm?" she said questionably.

Derek smirked and began to tickle her.

Penelope tried to pull away from his grasp but she couldn't.

"Derek, please. I surrender…"

Derek went on for a moment and was stopped by Penelope's stare.

"Baby girl? You're okay?" he asked worried.

"I love you Derek Morgan. I'm so lucky to have you in my life." She leaned towards him and kissed him on the lips.

She quickly pulled away and left the bed before locking the door of the bathroom.


	17. Finally

Chap. 16 Finally

Derek stared at the closed door, his heart pounding like mad. Did she mean it, the way I want? He wondered.

He got up and went in the kitchen to cook some breakfast as he heard the water running in the bathroom.

When he heard her behind him, he turned back and smiled.

"I'll have a shower and then we can eat."

She nodded silently.

When he walked past her, he kissed her temple and felt her shaking slightly.

"Is she afraid?" he wondered.

He took a quick shower and put on clean clothes before joining her.

She was doing some dishes and he decided to act. He went behind her and grabbed her by the waist.

"Did you mean it?" he whispered in her ear.

He sensed her shudder and smiled.

"What are you talking about?"

"Penelope, no escape now. Did you mean it earlier? And what did that kiss mean for us?" he said releasing her and leaning on the counter beside her.

Penelope looked in the sink as if the answer was inside it.

"Baby girl… please." He pleaded.

She stared into his eyes and what she saw in them brought tears in her own eyes.

"I would never lie to you handsome, I meant it but…"

The smile that appeared on his lips quickly faded away.

"But?" he asked with a raspy voice.

"I'm afraid… I've never been too lucky in love. Look what happened with James and Kevin…"

"You think that the same can happen with me…"

"It's a possibility. Some things can change so quickly…"

"I know. I just want to take a risk, despite my past, your past. I do love you Penelope and I just want to have a chance to prove it to you."

Penelope resolve was slowly cracking without him knowing it.

"Let's eat." She finally said.

Derek sighed but followed her to the couch;

They ate silently; Penelope was visibly deep in thoughts.

Derek couldn't help but threw her worried glances. He was more and more certain that she would decide that they better stay friends.

Suddenly, Penelope got up and sat on his lap. Derek look stunned at her, speechless.

***************************************************************************

Penelope was nervous during the breakfast; she wondered what she was going to do. Finally all her questions found answers when she acted rather than think. She got up and settled on his lap. His stunned look discouraged her somehow, but for once her mind told her to follow her heart. She leaned towards him and crushed her lips on his.

***************************************************************************

When he felt her lips on his, Derek's mind cried "finally!" all he did was using his hand to grab her by the neck and deepened the kissed he had yearned for so long.


	18. The best day ever

Chap. 17 The best day ever

Thanks for all the beautiful reviews all along this story!

***************************************************************************

"How is she?" Derek asked when Emily entered the room.

"Nervous…but so amazingly beautiful." Emily said grinning.

"I don't doubt you." he replied fidgeting with his bow tie.

"It's almost time." She said smiling to the men on the room.

***************************************************************************

"Is this day for real, Baby Girl?" Derek whispered in his new wife ear.

"I fear it…" Penelope said with a joking voice.

"Are you living a nightmare?" he asked almost serious.

"Of course not handsome, it's the best day ever." She said kissing his lips lightly.

"It could have been better without Lynch intervention."

"Don't talk about that, I was so ashamed…" she said blushing.

"That's ok. We're finally together, for a very very long time baby girl."

She smiled at him and turned towards the guests when JJ announced the newly weds first dance.

"Let's teach them how to dance Mrs Morgan."

"Of course Mr Morgan.

***************************************************************************

The wedding had been beautiful despite Lynch try to prevent it. The lovebirds were in their own bubble and their family enjoyed seeing them so happy after this more than two-year engagement. Penelope loved Derek but she had a hard time letting the past behind her after what happened with James, then Lynch. Beside they haven't found Arianna and Penelope feared her reappearance in her life. Nevertheless she had finally agreed to celebrate their marriage and she was really happy now.

The newlyweds were cutting the cake when someone approached them. Penelope and Derek were so engrossed in each other that they didn't notice their teammates stand up suddenly.

Penelope raised her head and stared into Arianna's eyes.

"What are you doing here?"

"I… I'm sorry Penelope, I shouldn't' have done that. Finally you have the man you were dreaming for." She said smiling to Derek.

Derek was visibly angry but Penelope put a soothing hand on his arm.

"What do you really want?"

"I just came to congratulate you and ask for forgiveness."

"Yeah… I forgive you, now leave."

"Penelope, if there's something I can do for you…"

"Don't you think you've done enough?" Derek asked.

"Oh you weren't too reluctant while we were in bed." Arianna replied.

Penelope flinched and tears were threatening to fall.

Derek, sensing that Penelope was pulling away from him slightly embraced her.

"Go away now!"

"That was mean sorry." Arianna said.

"Arianna, you are not a part of my life."

"Can I stay please, I'll sit in a corner."

"Do as you want, I just don't want to see you."

Derek was going to protest but Penelope silenced him with a look.

Arianna took a seat near a young man and threw him a seductive look.

Penelope rolled her eyes and stared at Derek.

"You're ok baby girl?"

"More than ok."

"You should have thrown her out."

"I don't want to spoil our day…"

Derek kissed her fully on the lips, then he took a piece of cake to feed her.

She fed him as well but managed to cover all his mouth with cream.

The rest of the day went smoothly. Then it was time for them to go for their honeymoon.

"Penelope threw her flowers towards JJ who took them gladly.

She kissed them goodbye and threw a look at her sister who was clung to the young man's arm.

"You come?" Derek asked.

"Definitely…" Penelope entered the limo without another glance backwards, ready for the future.


End file.
